


pockets

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Maybe a ship maybe not, Series 11, We never know I guess, bless em, bra shopping, except for I don't think Yasmin was ever one of those bra fit people in stories in the show, in canon, okay it's definitely a ship, some hints of Yasmin/13, the woman who fell to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Just before the charity shop scene, Yasmin realised that the Doctor might be missing something in her wardrobe.Just a cute little drabble that's been knocking around my head for a while, enjoy guys.





	pockets

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at some Thasmin, enjoy you guys x

'Ooh, now this one looks good!' exclaimed the Doctor, gesturing to a charity shop that, to Yasmin at least, looked more like an explosion in a clothes factory. She grimaced, and tried to store the Doctor away from the shop. Still, they needed to find something soon; the Doctor's _unusual_  get up had been attracting them a lot of looks. Not to mention it was about ten sizes too big. And so ripped it was a wonder it hadn't disintergrated completely yet. 'Y'know what, Doctor?' said Yaz, 'I just realised, you probably won't have any um... underwear... yet, will you?' The Doctor looked confused, her face scrunching up adorably. 'What's so special about women's underwear that I have to get it in a separate store to everythin' else? Can't we just pick somethin' up along the way?' Yaz rolled her eyes; sometimes she didn't have a hard time believing the Doctor was an alien after all. 'Cmon,' she said, linking her arm through the Doctors and pulling her away. 'let's get this one over with...'

A couple minutes later, and the Doctor and Yaz stood outside a very loud and very pink underwear store. 'Victoria's secret?' asked the Doctor as they walked in. 'Who is Victoria?' Yay just laughed. As they entered the store, they were immediately blasted by the customary wall of body spray and perfume. A sales assistant approached them, offering a spray of some new perfume. 'Are you Victoria?' the Doctor asked the poor, bewildered girl, who raised both her eyebrows in confusion. 'Umm...' Yaz grabbed the Doctor again, steering her in the direction of the emptiest part of the store. 'Sorry, she's French.' The snap excuse worked well in her head, at least. 'Oh I'm French am I? Nice!' exclaimed the Doctor in her very strong Northern accent. 'Bon soir, Victoria!' 

'Right,' said Yaz, as soon as they were in an area where she could be sure the Doctor wouldn't get them into any more scrapes. 'Doctor, you gotta concentrate. See bra shopping is like a war zone, so we've gotta go in with a plan. Have you got any idea what size you are?' The Doctor's hands immediately went to hold her chest. 'Umm...' she murmured, forehead scrunched as if in intense concentration. 'Sort of... medium?' I don't really know. What do you think?' One of her hands immediately shot out, impossibly fast, and grabbed Yaz's, placing it on her own chest. 'Doctor!' exclaimed Yaz, pulling it back instantly. 'Ya can't just do that! Right, this isn't working is it? Looks like we'll have to go in from another angle.' The Doctor looked even more bemused as she fiddled around with a particularly strappy bra. 'What are all these things for? Can you store things in them? Who needs this many straps? What do they all even do?' Yazmin snatched the piece of underwear from the Doctor, before becoming a bit embarrassed at its very obviously implied provocativity and dumping it down on a table. 'Right, it's a war zone remember. We've gotta be quick about this. I'm sure there's only a limited amount of time the boys can amuse themselves in that Starbucks. So, what are you after?' The Doctor, looking exhausted already, replied, 'I thought you knew that?' Yaz sighed: she understood how the Doctor felt. 'I mean, a bra. Obviously. But like what kind? Like a push up one or a tshirt one or a bralette or what? And what typa fabric? Just plain, or something a little more special?' She punctuated that sentence with a cheeky wink and a nudge. God, why did she do that? Why was she feeling a blush come up in her cheeks? 'Um, and what typa colour? Kind of depends on what clothes you'll be wearing I guess...' The Doctor looked just as confused as Yaz did when she was banging on about aliens or something. 'Ya know what,' said Yaz, taking the confused woman's hand, 'let's just have a look round and see what you like, yeah? We can figure out sizes and stuff later.'

The two women strolled around the shop, feeling each of the soft fabrics, taking in all of the colours, until they had whittled the whole storesworth of bras down to just three: a plain, satiny feel black tshirt bra, a bright red lacy bra with a bit of padding in it (Yaz's idea), and a gorgeous royal blue coloured lacy push up bra that closed at the front, ('for easy access,' the Doctor had said, scruching her face into an adorable wink before flushing bright red, as if she had only realised the implications of her words) and a lattice of lace and straps at the back. The odd looking duo strolled into the changing rooms, Yaz deflecting questions off of over enthusiastic sales assistants at the same time as deflecting the Doctor's puzzled replies.

The changing room was a veritable sanctuary of calm compared to the loud, oppressive store. Yaz sighed and flopped down onto the flimsy chair, head in her hands. This was harder than she thought it would be, and they'd barely even started... 'Wait,' said the Doctor, whilst prodding and poking at herself and staring in the mirror, 'do I really look like this?' Yaz looked up again. 'Uh, yeah? Last time I checked anyway.' The Doctor whipped around to face her, blonde hair fluffing out and perfectly framing her face. 'D'you like it? Like  d'you like this?' she enquired, gesturing to her whole body. Yaz hadn't really thought about this before. Was the Doctor pretty? She'd always been too... alien for Yaz to see in such a human light. But yeah, she was pretty, really pretty actually. How hadn't she noticed that before. When she expressed this to the Doctor, her face scrunched up in a way that was just so endearing. 'Aw, cheers!' Yaz couldn't help but giggle out loud. Then she caught a glimpse of her watch out of the corner of her eye: it really was getting on. 'C'mon Doctor, we've gotta get this over with; get undressed and put on...' Yaz scanned over their selection of underwear, before settling on the tshirt bra as a good one to base the sizes on. 'This one.'

Yaz turned away as the Doctor took off her shredded jacket and shirt, before wrestling the bra on. She spent a good few minutes fiddling with the clasps at the back before finally getting it done up. 'Ta da!' she said, and Yaz spun around on her chair to look. The Doctor winced a little. 'Yaz, I think there might be something wrong with this one. There appears to be a wire inside it.' Yaz giggled again. 'Afraid not, that's just the reality of being a woman.' She stood up and moved towards the Doctor. The bra obviously didn't fit perfectly, but she'd managed to make a pretty good guess at the right size. Her months working in Ann Summers before she started her training to become a police officer hadn't been for nothing, even if they had forced some pretty traumatising images into her brain. She slipped two fingers under the band sitting flush against the Doctor's back. 'Yup, this part fits well,' she explained to the Doctor, making eye contact through the mirror. She hadn't been expecting how warm the Doctor's skin would feel under her always cool hands, or the tingle of electricity that seemed to pass into her body. 'but here doesn't so well,' Yaz said, gesturing to where the Doctor was spilling over the cups. 'Humph.' grumped the Doctor. 'What do we do about that?' Checking the label that was sticking out of the back, Yaz nodded. 'Yup, all we've gotta do is go up one cup size, and luckily,' She leaned over and grabbed the royal blue bra that was totally her favourite, 'I think this one should be right about perfect!'

A minute later and the Doctor told Yaz she could look again. What she saw, she had to admit, took her breath away. The Doctor was standing, making eye contact with Yaz and smirking through the mirror. 'What d'ya think?' The royal blue colour suited the Doctor perfectly, bold against her skin and bringing out the vibrant shades of her eyes. The size was perfect too, emphasising the Doctors apparently newly acquired curves but without making her look fake and all blow-up-doll. Basically it was perfect. 'Aw, c'mon!' The Doctor whined in response to Yaz's lack of reply. 'I was expecting a bit of a better response than this if I was honest.' Yaz shook herself out of her weird sort of daze. 'No, Doctor, you look great, honest. I were just... thinking about something, that's all.' The Doctor looked at her reflection for a minute longer, apparently just taking in the newness of it all. Yaz couldn't help but do the same. She sat and admired the way that her petite waist flowed into the soft curve of her hips, the length of her delicate but strong limbs, the way her features were cast into deep shadows by the moody fitting room lighting. 'Right then, I should probabaly get changed back now, wanna...' The Doctor gestured the corner into which Yaz had stared when she'd been getting changed previously.

Once the Doctor was back in her, frankly awful, clothes, the pair headed out of the changing rooms and towards the till. They hadn't even had to try on the red one or find the black one in the right size; the blue had just been right straight away. 'TARDIS blue,' the Doctor had said. When got to the tills at the back of the store, the bored looking shop assistant scanned the bra and the price flashed up on the little screen. Forty quid. Yikes. The Doctor grinned sheepishly at Yaz, who arched a defined black eyebrow at her. 'Pockets...'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wasn't really into Thasmin when the series started because I'll always be a loyal Doctor/River hoe yall know that, but I'm actually really getting into this ship having seen a lot of the fics and head canons people have been making, so maybe more to come, we'll see.


End file.
